Resolution
by amaya-black-wings
Summary: He made a resolution to himself, to destroy whatever affected him. That he could not, will not, love. Possibly, he would marry for business, but never for love. This was a sign of weakness, a hole in the Fowl name. He could not let their name fall.


**Resolution**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl**

**Hey guys... it's been awhile. Well, I've been pretty busy... but I found a writing prompt... and it was to make a story based on the word "Resolution." This is NOT betaed, and written very very late at night... I don't think it'll be error-free but please enjoy it!**

--

"Master Fowl, What are you doing?"

The mountain of a man asked a boy, his height just below his own shoulder.

In response, he blinked his mismatching blue and brown eyes at the computer screen. "Renewing my resolution, Butler"

"May I, Artemis…" Butler inquired, "May I ask what that means?"

The blue of the monitor splashed an eerie tint of blue on his perfectly white skin, long fingers typing efficiently on the keyboard. Artemis brushed the black hair away from his eyes. "I have not done this before. I am taking you with me tonight to assure the safety of my resolution."

They made no sound as the two got into the car, the younger boy telling him to drive to the specific designation.

They rolled into an impressive estate, in which the servants ushered the Fowl boy in with smiles. The tabloids had just recently revealed the relationship between him and the mistress of the house.

Butler had climbed up the back way, the genius providing him blueprints of the house, and the possible ledges he could prop himself on and wait to see if Artemis needed help. Even now the bodyguard had no idea what his resolution was, and hopefully he would be able to understand by the end of the night.

The girl welcomed him into her living room with a smile. "What are you doing so late here, Artemis?"

"Would you do anything for me?" He asked promptly, with no hesitation.

She made a face, folding her arms, she was curious, and slightly unnerved, he unconsciously noted. "Er… yes, I would, of course. But what's with the sudden appearance? What do you want me to do?"

Artemis pulled at her brown hair, an abnormal gesture from him.

"What are you doing?" Though these were common gestures and questions, it wasn't common for both of them. "Is something wrong with your family? Your business?"

"Not at all…" He noticed just how her hair curled at the end. Funny that he didn't notice before. "Would you really do anything for me?"

"Yes." She answered quickly with determination.

_For the money, right?_

The genius pulled off his suit, sitting easily in a chair. "What are you exactly after?"

She sat down with him, looking at him strangely. "Nothing… I have no idea what you're talking about."

_She really does seem confused._

"I ask again. Would you do anything for me?" His eyes were cold now. A shiver ran down her spine, but she held it in.

Her blue eyes blazed with annoyance now, "Of course. You keep asking again and again. What is it? Are you sure you're alright?"

Artemis looked lost in thought of a moment, before he began to pull out something from his pocket.

The gun glinted cruelly as he set it next to her temple.

"Then…" His voice was sweet as honey, sharp as a blade, "Will you die for me?"

The girl instantly paled, "Artemis. This isn't funny. What are you doing?"

"You said you would do anything for me. Will you die for me?" His mouth twisted into a smile, a fake look of ease.

Her hands shook, and her voice surprisingly steady. "I don't get it. Explain to me what's going on."

"I made a resolution to myself many years ago. That I would never let anything harm the Fowl name in anyway." His hand was completely still against her head.

"What… what are you talking about? What does that have to do with me? I-"

"It has everything to do with you," His eyes widened in mock surprise, "You're a woman."

"You think… I'm after you for money?" She turned to look at him incredulously.

Artemis tilted his head, "Not everything can be related to money. You are my weakness."

The clock chimed eleven. Not another noise could be heard as she sat there, speechless in fear and disbelief.

He made a resolution to himself, to destroy whatever affected him. That he could not, will not, love. Possibly, he would marry for business, but never for love. This was a sign of weakness, a hole in the Fowl name. He could not let their name fall.

"Will you die for me?"

The clock rang for the eleventh time and the world seemed to fall silent. The quietness almost noise in itself, ringing in her ears, her field of vision blurring.

This was madness. She truly loved him, and would do nothing to harm him. But here he was, asking her to sacrifice herself for him.

This was madness.

But he had made a resolution to himself.

A chill ran through his body as he watched the emotions of disbelief dissolve into the upmost pain, and then finally clearing over like smooth glass.

She had no idea where this would take her, but… but…

"Yes."

The shot rang out against the silence and pierced through air like an awakening.

He caught her easily, the blood from her temple flooding onto the white of his shirt, blending into the black of his tie.

Butler decided this was the right time to burst in. He had heard it all, and through Artemis' flawed logic, he knew he had no place to argue with him.

"We'll… we'll cover this up, of course." The large man said finally.

The genius' face crumpled for a second, the girl's red blood matting and already drying onto her skin in patterns that looked like tears.

Outside, the estate was silent. Every person in the household quietly asleep from the gas they inhaled just a few minutes earlier.

"It seems that I have failed…" He stated in a whisper.

"Regardless, I have failed to keep my resolution."

--

**That's basically it... Please, no hating... **

**This was inspired by the word "Resolution." Essentially Artemis pledges to himself that he will have nothing that will harm the Fowl family. So, to prevent it from happening, he kills the girl that he's in love with... to only find that it's already happened, and that even though she's dead, there's nothing to be done about it.**

**I hope this wasn't too cryptic for any of you. If you have questions, just review and I'll reply.**

**I'm having a bit of a problem with BC right now, but I'll post when I can. Thanks for all of your patience!**

**Please review and tell me what you guys think of this! I love and cherish every single one of your comments!**


End file.
